


Ill

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: MURI SINGS DHGSHA, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up with a nasty sore throat, and a rough cough to accompany it. Muriel had awoken before you, and was preparing to go out to feed the hens when you began to stir, then forcibly begin coughing. Muriel gave you a look of concern, and walked over to the bedside, putting the back of his hand to your forehead. He huffed. “Fever.” You made a low noise of acknowledgement.

 

“And my throat hurts,” Your voice sounded raspy- and not just from sleep. “And I have a pounding headache. Now, I may not be Julian Devorak, but if I had to take a guess, I’d say, I’m-” You went into a coughing fit, before being able to finish. “Sick.” You sniffled.

 

Muriel gave you a sympathetic look, and glanced to the bag of feed tucked under his arm. “I’m going to feed the hens and gather eggs quickly, then I’ll make breakfast.” You shook your head. You tended to lose your appetite when sick.

 

“I’m not really hungry, but thank you though.” Muriel didn’t seem to like that answer, but he begrudgingly accepted it, and left to feed the hends, with the promise that he’d be back as soon as possible.

 

Once he returned, he was holding a small basket of eggs under one arm, and a pale in the other. He put both down on the table, before pulling out a cooking pot. You watched him intently, trying to take your mind off of how much your head ached and throat burned. Muriel put the water in the pot, and put it on the fire, before walking over to you. “Are you still doing alright?” He asked, brushing any stray hairs out of your face. 

 

“Yeah, nothing a little rest can’t fix.” You tried to smile reassuringly, but the fact that you ended up in a coughing fit probably didn’t get the message across. Muriel gently rubbed your side, which was a soothing feeling. You shut your eyes, willing yourself to rest up a bit. You must have dozed off, and when you woke up, you felt a firm body pressed against your side, and a hand gently winding through your hair. You groaned softly, looking up at Muriel, offering him a weak smile. He returned it briefly, before getting up, and taking the pot off the fire.

 

He poured some of the water in a large mug- taking some herbs he had kept in his small pantry, and crushing them up a bit, putting them in the water. He then offered you the mug. “It should help your throat.” You thanked him quietly, sitting up and taking the mug. “Careful though, it’s hot.” He warned. You blew on the hot liquid, before taking a long sip. It warmed your throat, and seemed to numb it a bit. It also didn’t taste bad- which was a plus. 

 

Muriel sat down beside you again, and you instinctively leaned against his side. He put his arm around you, running her thumb over your shoulder. You slowly drank through your drink, and once you finished, Muriel took the mug and put it aside. He gave you a look, and you sighed. “Do you want me to lay down?” You asked. Muriel nodded. You hummed. “You first.” Muriel seemed slightly confused, and blushed, but did as you asked, laying on his back. “May I put my head on you?” Muriel’s face flushed, but he hummed, which usually meant yes.

 

You put your head against his chest, resting it near his shoulder. You brought one of your hands up to his chest, running it through his chest hair briefly before laying it on one pec. A hand came up and rested atop yours, and you glanced up to Muriel, who was looking away. You smiled to yourself. “Hey Muriel?” You were  _ really _ pressing your luck here. “Would you sing to me?”

 

Muriel froze for a long moment. “...Why would you want that?” He asked.

 

“Asra told me a story of how he walked in on you singing to a chicken…” Muriel cursed Asra under his breath, before letting out a sigh.

 

“I wouldn’t know what to sing…”

 

“Anything you want.” You encouraged him. “You could even just hum for me. Your voice is very soothing.” The blush raging on Muriel’s face was a sight to behold. He cleared his throat, and… Began humming, softly.

 

It was a somehow familiar tune, but you couldn’t quite place where you’d heard it. You shut your eyes, nuzzling yourself into him. He continued on humming for a while, before getting slightly more confident, adding words in, and actually singing.

 

He wasn’t bad, his voice was deep and gravely, but it had a soothing charm to it. You eventually fell asleep, Muriel’s lullaby filling your ears.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up before Muriel, which was unusual. You sat up, looking back at him. His face was red- more so than normal. You gently pressed a hand to his forehead. He felt hot- like he had a fever. Maybe all these years of not wearing a shirt finally got to him?

 

You got up, trying to tread quietly, as not to wake him. You went out to the coop- going to feed the hens and collect the eggs, so you could make breakfast. Unfortunately before long, you heard familiar footsteps behind you, and turned to see Muriel up and out of bed. “No no, no!” You said, standing up straight and pointing back to the entrance of the hut. “You go back in there and lay down!” Muriel seemed confused, knitting his eyebrows together. “Go on, now! I’ll take care of breakfast this morning, and I already fed them-” you gestured to the hens, who were happily pecking away at the feed you put out for them. 

 

Muriel heaved out a sigh, but turned, going back inside the hut. You grinned triumphantly, continuing to gather up the eggs for your breakfast.

 

You returned inside, only to see Muriel curled up on the bed under a large fur. His eyes were shut, but by his breathing patterns, you could tell he was awake. You began making breakfast, frying some eggs, before putting them on a plate. You seasoned them with whatever you could find in Muriel’s cabinets- which really wasn’t much- before you gently rubbed his shoulder. “Breakfast.” You whispered. Muriel groaned, but sat up, finally opening his eyes. You set the plate in his lap, before going to get your own breakfast. 

 

Muriel ate a bit slower than usual, but eventually finished off his plate, putting it aside. You took it, and cleaned it off along with your own dish, before returning to sit in front of the fire.

 

You’d spare glanced to Muriel every now and then, usually when he tossed or turned. He was usually a very still sleeper, so seeing him move a lot was concerning. At some point, he ended up facing you, though his eyes weren’t open.

 

“Muriel?” He hummed. “Would you like me to come lay with you?” He opened his eyes at that. He studied your face for a moment, and it seemed like a blush was creeping on to his face- despite the red that was already on his cheeks due to his fever. Eventually, he let out a soft ‘sure’, and you got up, climbing into bed with him.

 

He wrapped his arms around you, and you put yours up and around his neck, and into his hair, as usual. You massaged his scalp, much to his delight. At some point, you leaned in, and peppered a few kisses across his cheeks. He opened his eyes, giving you a concerned look.

 

“What if you get sick?” He asked. You shrugged it off.

 

“Then you’ll just have to take care of me. You will, won’t you?” You ask, pressing a kiss to Muriel’s forehead. He hesitated, but nodded, before seemingly trying to hide his face in your neck. It was cute, plus he was sick, so you allowed it.

 

After a while, Muriel pulled away from you, pulling the large fur off himself. “...Too hot.” He grumbled, returning to your embrace.

 

“Isn’t cuddling me making you hot too, though?” You pointed out. Muriel huffed, his face turning red again- a common occurrence.

 

“... It’s fine.” He said softly, his face returning to hide in your neck.

 

“Are you sure?” You were only teasing him, but he still reacted. He whined softly, holding onto you tighter. You felt a puff of breath against your neck, before another answer.

 

“Yes.” The whine in his voice was definitely there, and thankfully for him, you took pity because he was sick. 

 

You spent the rest of the day pampering him, though you weren’t sure how much of a choice you had. He was holding onto you very tightly, but really? You thought it was really, undeniably cute.


End file.
